


The time

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [2]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn
Summary: Hắn - NakrothY - ZephysPhần in nghiêng là hồi ức.





	The time

Cái lạnh lẽo của bức tường xà lim thấm vào mảng lưng để trần. Vệt trăng len lỏi qua song cửa sổ nhỏ hẹp trên đầu. Màu bạc ánh trăng hòa cùng mái tóc, duy chỉ có đôi mắt màu huyết dụ vẫn rực sáng thê lương. Đêm nay là đêm cuối. Phán quyết đưa ra từ Nữ hoàng Ánh sáng và Hội đồng Thiên sứ không chút nhân nhượng với những kẻ thuộc Lực lượng Sa đọa. Mọi chuyện đến như một cơn ảo mộng hỗn loạn. Thua trận. Bắt giữ. Tra tấn. Xét xử. Tước bỏ quyền năng. Không còn bất tử. Nakroth cười khẩy khi nghe xong. Thế có khác nào án tử, cần chi bao từ ngữ màu mè che đậy. Quãng thời gian tưởng chừng như vĩnh viễn một khắc tan đi. Có thể nói rằng cái chết lúc này cũng là một niềm an ủi với những kẻ bất tử như hắn? Nakroth cố nhớ lại cái ngày mình trở thành Phán quan, hình như cũng là một đêm sáng trăng thế này. Không nhớ sao được khi đó là cũng lần đầu tiên hắn gặp _y_. Đêm đó, hắn tự sát.

_Dòng nước lạnh buốt vỗ về nỗi oan ức của một viên chức công minh bị tình nghi. Buồng phổi đau buốt và sức sống vắt kiệt theo từng mảng bọt nước trào lên. Nhưng đối với hắn, điều đó vẫn dễ chịu hơn nỗi đau danh dự. Hắn cảm nhận rõ là mình đang chết. Trái tim gào lên một nhịp cuối. Thân ảnh nhòe trước mắt. Nakroth hé mắt nhìn khoảng không chói lóa. Đây có phải là vệt sáng cuối đường mà những bệnh nhân cận tử mô tả? Chợt hắn thấy quầng sáng đó thu hẹp lại, một dáng người cao lớn đứng chắn trước mặt._

_"Thiên sứ?"_

_"Không. Ta là Tử thần."_

_"......"_

_"Tôi đáng xuống địa ngục đến vậy ư?"_

_"Không, đơn giản vì ta chọn ngươi thôi."_

_"Vì điều gì?"_

_"Thời nay tìm được kẻ công minh không dễ."_

Cửa xà lim nặng nề mở ra. Nakroth vội nhào tới đỡ lấy thân người đang quỵ xuống trước cả khi toán lính thả y ra.

\- Ân huệ của Nữ hoàng cho hai ngươi. Thật đáng xấu hổ mà. – Tên trưởng ngục khinh bỉ thông báo. Một tràng cười vang lên từ những lâu la của hắn. Nakroth trừng đôi mắt đỏ rực, tay ôm chặt người kia. Cửa ngục đóng lại, hắn còn nghe thấy mấy tên thiên sứ yểm bùa khóa bên ngoài.

Nakroth thấy tay mình nhớp máu. Luống cuống đặt tên kia xuống đất, hắn khó nhọc xem xét vết thương của y giữa ánh trăng nhập nhoạng. Hai đường chém khéo léo khắc thành hình chữ thập sau lưng y. Vũ khí từ đá hỗn mang. Máu sẽ ngưng chảy nhưng vết thương sẽ ăn mòn cơ thể kẻ trọng thương. Tên kia, dường như không coi trọng lắm tình hình bản thân, bật cười nhẹ, tay mau mắn ôm lấy má hắn vuốt ve.

\- Đồ ngốc Zephys! Lo cho cái thân ngươi đi! – Nakroth tức tối nói, đoạn xé một mảnh vải thấm vết máu cho y. Hắn vẫn để yên bàn tay kia trên khuôn mặt mình.

\- Thôi bỏ qua màn chăm sóc đi, chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu, đến đêm nay mới được nhốt chung... - Zephys cố gắng ngồi dậy, người hơi run vì đau nhưng y vẫn cố mỉm cười. Y nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy đôi tay đang cố sức thấm máu cho mình, đặt ngay ngắn trên đùi. Nakroth nhìn chữ thập đang dần chuyển sang màu dung nham, một nỗi bất lực uất nghẹn dâng ứ trong lòng hắn. Không thể làm gì được nữa. Hắn nhìn tên kia chỉ đang ung dung hôn tay mình, lòng càng đau như cắt. Bao nhiêu đè nén kể từ khi bị bắt đến giờ được ngụy trang với vẻ ngoài thờ ơ, bỗng chốc bùng vỡ. Trước khi kịp nhận ra, Nakroth thấy tay mình đang đấm cật lực lên ngực kẻ kia.

\- Đồ ngu ngốc! Cứng đầu! Kiêu ngạo! Đã bảo là đừng có nhận tội cho tên Maloch! Hắn chết rồi thì mặc xác hắn đi! Đồ...! – Nakroth sững lại khi thấy tên kia run người nằm ra sàn. Gương mặt y đã không giấu nổi vẻ dửng dung trước cơn đau từ vết thương.

\- T..ta..x.in.. lỗi..! Đừng mà! Đừng thế này! – Nakroth cuống cuồng ôm lấy mặt y. Zephys oằn người, răng y cắn chặt đến bật máu. Không biết bằng cách nào đó, y vẫn gượng dậy được, nhịp thở điều hòa trở lại. Y đưa tay lau vệt nước mắt trên má Nakroth, hắn đang sững sờ nhìn y, mắt mở to, ướt nhòe.

\- Đừng khóc, có bao giờ ta để ngươi lo quá lâu đâu...

Zephys chợt thấy người kia hoàn toàn buông người, gục đầu vào ngực mình, tay choàng qua cổ y, ôm siết nhưng vẫn cẩn thận né tránh vết thương. Y kéo hắn vào lòng, vuốt mái tóc xám bạc đang run lên dưới lòng ngực mình.

\- Đá hỗn mang, một mảnh của nó, ta kịp nuốt vào trước khi bị Cung điện thâu tóm.

Nakroth ngước lên, hoang mang nhìn y.

\- Nuốt? Thế nên ngươi kháng lại được vết thương kia?

\- Chỉ đủ cho chuyện đó thôi... Thể nào ngày mai ta và ngươi không đi đời nhà ma, haha. Bọn kia còn màu mè tra tấn.

Nakroth nghiến răng, tay siết thành nắm đấm. Zephys vẫn dịu dàng vuốt ve hắn. Đôi tay rắn chắc kia trượt dần xuống lưng hắn. Đôi mắt đỏ ngước nhìn đôi mắt đen.

\- Ngươi... - Cái mấp máy hoài nghi từ đôi môi hắn phút chốc bị khóa lại bởi một nụ hôn dài. Bàn tay y mơn trớn tấm lưng trần của hắn, thân người nhẹ nhàng dấn tới. Mái tóc xám ngả xuống sàn, nụ hôn vẫn đang tiếp diễn trong khi hắn cũng run rẩy vuốt ve tấm lưng rướm máu kia. Một tay chống xuống sàn, tay kia y dẫn dụ khắp khoang bụng hắn. Nakroth cảm thấy thân người nóng dần lên sau từng đường lướt của y. Một thứ tiếng kiều mị rung lên trong cổ họng Nakroth khi người kia dời nụ hôn lên sau gáy, dịu dàng để lại cái gặm nhẹ trên vành tai hắn trước khi đôi môi ấm mềm kia đặt dấu lên hõm cổ mịn màng. Nakroth nhắm nghiền mắt, buông lơi cho cái thứ dịu dàng chết tiệt kia nhẩn nha xuống bụng mình. Thân người bên dưới cong lên sau mỗi xúc chạm môi, Zephys, vẫn giữ nguyên sự kiên nhẫn, tiếp tục đùa nghịch trên làn da kia, đôi khi y cắn nhẹ hai nụ tầm xuân đỏ hé, mỉm cười quan sát phản ứng mị hoặc của người kia. Ánh bàng bạc của đêm rằm soi tỏ hai thân thể cuốn lấy nhau. Bức tường đá lạnh lẽo vang vọng những lời thì thầm dẫn dụ, đôi khi có cả tiếng nấc nhẹ và cả những bóng hình khi xa khi gần. Những gì còn lại. Những gì sẽ mất. Họ không còn quan tâm nữa.

_"Đến giờ, ta vẫn chưa rõ cần Phán quan làm gì?"_

_"Ngươi phán xét những linh hồn, kiểu phát giấy thông hành, ai xứng đáng, ai phải bị trừng phạt. À một kiểu việc mà Hội đồng có cánh trên cao lười làm đấy."_

_"....Thế này, ngoài Thiên đàng và Địa ngục, còn có Kiếp sau?"_

_"Ta nào biết, ta cũng kẹt ở giữa 3 thứ đó, như ngươi."_

_"Tử thần, hỏi ngươi thà ta đi đọc mớ sách trong Thư viện còn hơn."_

_"Haha, thế mà đêm nào ngươi cũng mò tới đây hỏi ta đấy thôi."_

_"....."_

_"Thôi, đã đến rồi, thì ngồi uống với ta một thể. Ngươi thích trà cỏ ngọt đúng không?"_

_"....."_

_"Thấy cái mặt vậy là biết ưng rồi. Thôi lại đây. Hôm nay ta không bận đi thu thập linh hồn."_

_"Sao cái gì của ta ngươi cũng biết thế?"_

_"Đằng đẵng thời gian làm đồng nghiệp, còn thắc mắc? Mà hôm nay ngươi sao vậy?"_

_"Ta vừa đọc thấy, chưa từng có Phán quan nào trước đây...."_

_"Thì ta đã bảo tìm người như ngươi khó lắm mà."_

_"Vậy nếu lí do nào đó, chúng ta không còn là Tử thần và Phán quan nữa?"_

_"Ta nghĩ... hừm... khó đấy... hay là tan như bong bóng luôn ta?"_

_"Đừng có nói vậy! Ta không muốn xa ngươ... à không có gì đâu..."_

_"Ngươi vừa nói gì cơ?"_

_"Đừng có nhìn ta với ánh mắt đó...này, đừng có lại gần, hôm nay ta không có hứng..thôiii..."_

_"Ngươi đừng lo... đừng có giãy... Gắn kết của chúng ta, là đầu tiên và duy nhất trên thế giới này. Ta nghĩ nó còn bền hơn cả sức mạnh của Đá hỗn mang."_

_"Lại Đá hỗn mang, ta đã bảo dây vào cuộc chiến đó không khôn chút nào đâu!"_

Nakroth mở hé mắt khi ánh nắng mặt trời rọi hắt vào khuôn mặt. Hắn nhận ra mình đang gối đầu lên chân tên kia. Zephys, hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng ngắm nhìn hắn. Nơi thi hành án hóa ra lại rất nên thơ. Cung điện thật biết cách trêu ngươi những kẻ bại trận. Mặt nước hồ trong xanh lóng lánh, những hàng thông rì rào soi bóng. Tàng lá phong đỏ rực cả bầu trời tháng sáu, Zephys nhìn lên, hít vào một hơi sâu hương sắc mùa hè khi y bị dẫn tới pháp trường. Khi phán quyết được cất lên, Nakroth đang nắm lấy tay người kia. Zephys mỉm cười nhìn hắn, những vết hằn thời gian xuất hiện nhanh như một cuộn phim tua trên người hai kẻ tù tội. Làn da, xương cốt, tất cả bay đi theo cơn gió như thể thời gian vội vã hốt hết những thứ nó bỏ quên. Hai bộ xương sụp xuống trên thảm cỏ ướm vàng màu lá thu. Hành quyết, kết thúc một chương sử của hai thế trận đối lập nhau.

=========================

_Athanor, 500 năm sau..._

Cậu nhóc cẩn thận xếp những lá phong đỏ ửng vào trang vở mở toang trên nền cỏ. Bộ sưu tập này đã làm cậu tốn quá nhiều thời gian chuẩn bị. Cậu hài lòng nhìn lại bài tập về nhà của mình: _Huyền sử Athanor qua thảm thực vật_. Người ta bảo những đại thụ ngàn tuổi ở Công viên trung tâm ghi lại sử sách trong chính những hằn gân của lá.

\- Chết thật, tới giờ đi học rồi!

Cậu vội vã leo lên tấm ván trượt, lướt như bay trên con đường tấp nập. Một cơn gió mùa hè nghịch ngợm thổi ngược một chiếc lá bay khỏi quyển vở cậu ôm trên tay. Điêu luyện xoay ván trượt lại, cậu lướt ngược về sau, tay đưa ra toan chụp lấy chiếc lá đỏ rực. Nhưng nó đã nằm trong tay kẻ khác, người đang cúi xuống vỉa hè nhặt lấy chiếc lá nổi bật kia. Cậu trai kia ngẩng lên. Đôi mắt đen chạm lấy đôi mắt huyết dụ. Buổi sáng hôm ấy, hương sắc mùa hè reo vui trên những tàng cây cổ thụ. Những chiếc lá lại tiếp tục thì thầm câu chuyện vĩnh hằng của chúng. Thời gian, liệu có phải kẻ nhẫn tâm hay chỉ là trò đùa bé nhỏ của số mệnh mỗi con người?

\- Cậu là... - tấm ván trượt sững lại.

\- Zephys, và mình biết cậu là Nakroth.


End file.
